Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-264383 discloses the provision of a display apparatus capable of reproducing beautiful images with uniformity and clarity using bubbles. The display apparatus disclosed in this publication has a plurality of elongated containers disposed side by side with their lengths directed vertically, the elongated containers contain water, and an air feed pipe corresponding to each elongated container for feeding air from the bottom of the elongated container includes: a solenoid valve switched on and off under the control of a controller for feeding and stopping the feeding of air supplied from an air pump; a flow controller capable of maintaining the flow rate of the air to be fed at a predetermined value; and a check valve, such elements being disposed in order in the direction of feed and an air stone being provided at the end thereof. Microbubbles are generated from a filter at substantially the outer circumference of the air stone and images are displayed using the bubbles.